Wood burning stoves have become commonplace in today's building trades for both residential and commercial applications, whether for providing heat or for value enhancement. Where a more massive fireplace is not desired or feasible, wood stoves are a highly desirable option. Stoves are often preferred over open fireplaces because many wood stoves have the capability to heat large spaces efficiently from a center-room location. Most of these stoves are able to burn for extended periods of time, such as over night, without refueling or reloading, further enhancing the preference over conventional masonry fireplaces. The fact that the stove fully contains the fire while providing heat in a full circle around the stove makes the wood stove highly desirable. In general, wood stoves are much less expensive than a comparable masonry fireplace. However, these stoves have seen little effort directed toward improving the efficiency of heat transfer into the room.